It was only a Kiss
by xNikamaniacv2
Summary: When Randy Orton encounters a woman and pisses her off, he's told everything that no one would dear say to his face. Instead of RKOing her like he should have, he's having a hot steamy make out session in the catering hall... with the same girl. He was preparing for a one night stand... what happens when he fins out this amazing kisser... is his new boss? For DivaliciousDool
1. Chapter 1

**Hi one, I'm doing a mini story for DivaliciousDool, I really hope you like it. Please read and review, you can follow us both on twitter **TheNikamanaic **and **MaraWellmade.** Enjoy the story and I will see you in the next chapter :) **

"I bet you can't do it." The smaller man said to the viper.

"Evan, My name, is Randy Orton; girls practically spread their legs and throw their panties at me." The former World heavyweight champion smirked at the man he towered over.

"Randy, We've all tried coming onto this girl, she's not having it. I think she's a lesbian." Evan sat down on the bench and unlaced his boots as his segments for the night were over.

Randy laughed. "Tell me what she looks like, and I'll be in her by the time the show's over."

Evan 'Air' Bourne smirked at the apex predator "Okay, she's tall, well taller than me at least. Her name's Mary, or Mara or something like that, She's got raven hair with a streak of red on one side-… Randy… She's _hot!_ With two 't's man!" The high flyer was now in street clothes as he walked to the door. "Two 't's!" The said as he put his index and middle fingers up, then he left.

"_What a Jackass…"_ Randy thought to himself, but if this girl was as hot as Evan said, he just had to have her.

Tamara walked out of Vince McMahon's office with the biggest smile on her face. "_I got the Jo-ob" _She sang in her head. She was happy, and she knew her cousin would be too. As she walked to the Divas locker room, she bumped into someone.

"Why can't you air-heads watch where you're going?" He towered over her, his icy blue eyes threatening her to apologize. But would she? Of course not.

"Listen you asshole! I know I bumped into you, you didn't have to be a little cunt about it!" She sneered at him.

Randy looked at her the slightest bit shocked. There was no Diva that talked to him that way before. It was kinda hot… but disrespectful! "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" He raised his voice at her not caring about the scene he was creating.

"Oh I know exactly who you are Randy Orton, and just because your daddy and grand daddy practically placed you in this business don't mean you can go around talking to people like you're above them! You're not! You're a regular human being, just like me and everyone else, and I intend to be treated as such. I'm sorry I bumped into you. But next time watch your mouth!" She threatened him and walked off before he could utter the slightest word to him.

Randy looked at the woman who has just embarrassed him in front of a small crowd, no doubt that little speech she made was on twitter right then. As he watched her walk away, he noticed it.

"_She's tall, well taller than me at least. Her name's Mary, or Mara or something like that, she's got raven hair with a streak of red on one side-… Randy… She's hot! With two 't's man!" _

Evan's voice came back in his head as he described the woman whose back was turned to the former champion. It's true… she was hott!... With two 't's!

He slowly turned his head to the small crowd that was staring back at him and snapped "What the hell are you lookin at?" Immediately they all went about their business and left the viper to walk off in the direction the other woman walked to.

As Mara calmed down from talking screaming at Randy Orton, she went to the catering hall, only to see that it was empty. Empty as in, the only things there were tables, chairs, food and food trucks. Everyone else was gone.

"You need something?" The tall woman spun around only to see the viper stalking her. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do RKO me now?" She put one hand on her waist and stood her ground. She was not going to let this man intimidate her!

He didn't say anything, he simply slowly walked over to her, his smirk growing bigger and bigger.

Mara put out a warning finger, "You better stay away from me Orton! I'm not playing!"

He said nothing as he stopped just a few inches away from her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. He grabbed her hair, and suddenly, kissed her. She was shocked as he put his free hand on her waist pulling her closer to him. He let her hair go and ran the same hand through it.

Her mind and body weren't agreeing with each other at that moment! She didn't push him off her; instead, she kept her hand where it was, laying gently on his strong chest. She subconsciously gripped onto his shirt and pulled him closer.

"_Mara! No! He's an asshole, he's only doing this to make a fool out of you don't do it!"_

She pushed him off! "What the hell?"

"You liked it!" He argued with her, and much as he hated to admit it, he liked it too! The feel of her soft full lips connected with his was amazing, the taste of her tongue taking a tour around his mouth was intoxicating. It was simply perfect!

She didn't respond. She just pushed past him and walked to the door. She didn't get far as he grabbed her hand pulled her back into the same position they were in just a minute ago.

She could easily scream at the top of her lungs for someone to help her. This time Randy didn't force himself on her. He just leaned in for another kiss, not surprising to him, she kissed him back. Her kiss was hungry, passionate, delicious!

"_You're an Idiot Mara, a complete idiot!"_

Coming up for air, Randy broke the kiss. His breaths were heavy, "Should we start over?"

Immediately she nodded her head, "I would like that."

He smirked and held out his hand " Hi… I'm Randy."

She smiled a cute one and shook it "Tamara James, but you can call me Mara." It was only then he remembered what Evan told him a bit earlier. He had to disagree, this girl was no lesbian!

_Next Week on RAW_

All the WWE superstars and Divas were standing in the ring awaiting the arrival of their boss Mr. McMahon to say whatever he wanted to say. The women's champion Mickie James stood in the ring trying to get the man's attention.

"Sooo… What do you think they're going to tell us?" She had a mischievous smile as she already knew what Mr. McMahon was going to announce. The taller an looked at her with an uninterested expression " I don't know Mickie, I don't even think I care right now."

"Oh… well, Hey you know, a few friends and myself are going out after the show…you wanna come?"

_Ughh, why can't she take a hint?_ " You know what Mickie…"

No chance, that's what chya got.

The music of their boss interrupted the St. Louis native from finishing what he was about to say.

"Aw we're running on precious air time I won't keep this meeting long. Normally I would keep meetings like these privately backstage but this is important and the WWE Universe needs to know as well." He spoke into his microphone smiling at the massive crowd.

"Now… as you all know, Mr. John Laurnitis has been future endeavored, or in simpler terms, he has been fired. He was the interim General Manager for both RAW and SmackDown. And I believe that we have found the right person to take his place. Ladies and gentlemen, superstars and Divas boys and girls, people in the other category, say hello to your General Manager." He waved his hands towards the entrance.

The petite woman walked out with a slight satisfied smirk on her face. She wore a pink and white power suit with black heels, her hair was left down in bunches of honey curls. _First day on the job… time to make ratings go sky high!_

Randy Orton looked at the figure of the woman _It can't be! _He averted his eyes to the titantron above him. _It is! _"Holy Shit!" He said out loud. His outburst made everyone in the ring including both Mr. McMahon and Mara on the ramp.

Ignoring the Viper's outburst, Mara took the microphone away from her new boss. "Hi everyone… My name is Mara James; your new general manager for both RAW and Smack Down."

The current women's champion Mickie James smiled in the ring, trying to get the man's attention. With no success, she spoke up proudly, "That's my cousin."

Randy, and two or three other superstars turned to her with slight shock.

_WHAT?_

I promise to be respectful to all my employees, fair and honest and the matches will be great! I look forward to working with all of you. She smiled her brightest smile as the camera faded out to commercials.

_Could this day get any worse?_

**Thanks for reading, **_  
_

**-NikaxMara**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you like it Mara :D. Here's chapter two. Don't forget to follow us on twitter... especially me TheNikamaniac... I've got like 8 followers, it's pathetic, help me out here... **

"You know, I should really be the one in line for the Women's title! I've worked my ass off week after week! It should be me not that little pip squeak!" Maxine sneered at her boss.

"Well Maxine, There's really nothing I can do about that now. The next paper view, Now Way Out, is in six days. I'd be a fool to let AJ put her #1 contendership on the line now. She _did_ beat you a few weeks ago. But I'll tell you what, if you beat her tonight, you will be the next contender for the title at the next PPV." The general manager walked away from the dark haired vixen.

"You don't have to worry about it! I'm going to beat her!" She yelled behind the raven haired woman. Mara walked around aimlessly, stopping to talk to crew members, and her employees.

"Congratulations on being general manager" was what most of them said in a nutshell. She didn't fear any of them nor did she want to be feared. She wanted to be a friend to them, which may or may not be the very best thing a boss can be.

Mickie James finished applying her makeup. Even thought she did was she did, she still loved Randy Orton, a girl has her needs, and at that time, randy wasn't giving her anything. Now that he's inline to become either the World Heavyweight champion they can be a power couple again. No one would mess with them. Everyone would look up to them; Everyone would fear them… and she can make that happen, especially now that her and everyone else's boss is her cousin, she expected to be able to wrestle whenever and where ever she wanted to. The WWE was now hers to conquer, all she had to do was go out and get it.

Setting the mascara down, Mickie picked up her title and left out the room, heading for her ex's locker room.

xoxoxoxoxo

She bumped into him once again. He didn't really look happy. He turned his back on her and walked towards his locker room. Her feet followed him. She couldn't stop herself; it was as if he has some kind of control over her. He got inside his room, he left the door opened and smirked when he heard her close it behind them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He started.

"I'm sorry, it didn't come up. I kind of forgot about it for a while."

"It didn't have to come up, you could have just said it.-"

"Randy, nothing has changed. I'm still the same girl you ambushed last week."

"Ambushed? I didn't ambush you! As a matter of fact weren't you the one that kissed me back?" He challenged her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Randy, it doesn't matter now…"

"So you're my new boss." He stalked up to her with a devious smirk. 'If you think I'm going to let you boss me around,… you're damn right!" He lifted her up and pushed her against the wall, pressing his lips against hers.

She subconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist. Oh how he missed this kiss, one entire week without it was just too much for him. Their tongues battled a delicious one, but the moment of bliss was cut short when someone knocked on the locker room door.

"Randy…" came the mellow voice of the current women's champion Mickie James. Tamara immediately pushed the apex predator off her and hid behind the couch." Don't let her know I'm here." She mouthed to him before he opened the door.

The bubbly brunette smiled a big one. "Hey Randy" She beamed.

"Mickie, what do you want?" He asked uninterested.

"Well, I never got an answer to what I asked you in the ring." She said with hopeful eyes.

"Um…" He thought for a minute, _If Mara's Mickie's cousin then, I'm sure Mara will be with them tonight._ "Lemme think about it, and I'll get back to you on it later." He compromised.

"Oh, um, I hope it's a yes, because it's going to be wild. I wish I could stay but I've gotta be at ringside for the next match so I guess I'll see you, later" She smiled and walked out.

The former champion closed the door and locked it behind the woman. He knew why Mara hid herself behind the couch, it was touch but he had to accept it. If the board of directors were to find out that she's romantically involved with someone on the roster she would lose her job. It's bad enough a member of her family was working under her representing the WWE's women's division, if they found out that she was sticking her tongue down Randy Orton's throat she's be fired with in the blink of an eye.

"I should go now. Hopefully I'll see you tonight." She smiled and walked out knowing full well that he was staring at her ass as she walked away. _Men._

Xoxo

The Divas match was now over as Mara sat in her office staring up at the monitor with a disappointed expression.

Mickie backed up on the ramp, with a satisfied smile as her music played, AJ won the match of course, however with Mickie's help and from the looks of things, she didn't appreciate it. And neither did Mara. She thought Mickie knew better than to interfere in people's matches.

It wasn't long before a soft knock was coming from the door. "Come in." She said loud enough for the person to hear, she knew exactly who it was.

"Mara, did you see that out there?" AJ started.

"Yea, AJ, I'm sorry about that, but I don't see why you're mad, you did win right." Mara compromised.

"Oh no I'm not mad, I just don't appreciate her interfering in my matches, I don't need her help. I want to prove to everyone that has ever doubted me or doubts me right now that I can get the best of any and every diva despite my small size."

A loud snort came behind them. "As if that's true." Mickie insulted. " You're small so your easy to dominate, you're small so you're weak, no doubt you can pull of a few good flips and tricks in the ring, but that's all you are, a little flash in the pan one-exciting-minute kind of Diva."

"Mickie!" Her cousin cut her off. But she was cut off by AJ herself.

"You know what Mickie, in six days, I'm going to teach you a lesson. I'm going to beat you and I'll take that title from you, and only then will you see that big things come in small packages." With that minor speech, AJ walked out of the room and went her way.

"Ughh, I can't stand her." Mickie started as soon as the door closed.

"She has a point Mickie! You can't just do whatever you want now. What's gotten into you?"

She laughed in response… "More like _who_'s…gotten into me." Two brief vibrations singled that Mara had just gotten a text message. Mickie grabbed it instantly out of habit and read it.

_Can't wait to see you tonight_

_-RKO_

"RKO?" The abbreviation instantly registered in her head. "Randy? You're seeing Randy? What the hell Mara?!" Mickie's face was now red as she was legitimately pissed off.

_Ohhh no._

_**Did anyone hear about Jerry Lawler? I'll be the first to admit, I'm not the biggest fan of this guy, but I wouldn't wish him an ending like that at all . The mass amount of sadness that washed over the entire arena when he passed out was scary to say the least. I didn't even like the guy and I was scared, I could only imagine how his family and friends feel. I can only hope he recovers quickly. May God be with him. Until then, peace, love and tranquility.**  
_

_**-Nika**_


	3. Chapter 3

The woman's champion looked at her cousin dead in the eye. She was pissed beyond belief. Of all the stupid shit Mara's done in the past this has to be the stupidest! "What the hell are you thinking going around Randy like that?"

"Mickie… please spare me the lecture! I'm a big girl, I can handle myself!" The general manager flopped down on the couch.

"Randy's an asshole and he's going to break your heart! He broke mine!" Mickie tried to convince her cousin that Randy wasn't the guy for her. It wasn't because he was an asshole. The truth is He's actually a very sweet guy once you get under the badass/strike first –ask questions later appearance. Mickie loved her cousin, undoubtedly, but she was not about to get in the way of her and Randy being together forever!

Mara looked up at her cousin. "You and Randy used to go out?" Mara asked innocently.

The shorter yet older woman laughed, "Randy and I used to be inseparable. But it soon went South when Stacy came along" Mickie sat next to her cousin trying to make her words seem as truthful as possible.

"Stacy? His ex?" Mara looked at her cousin skeptically. _Didn't he RKO her in the middle of the ring?_

"Yupp. After they broke up, Randy and I started going out, and then she started making appearances backstage and I caught them… you know…" _This is too easy!_

"Oh Mickie… How come you never told me about this?"

"I didn't want to talk about it, it was too painful. After a couple months we got back together… then that airhead Ashley came into the business. I mean, the girl couldn't even throw a punch right… She was like a plank of wood." The champion gritted her teeth at the thought of the former playboy cover girl.

Mara knew the exact reason Mickie despised Ashley. It was because she sort of stole Trish away from her. To be honest, Mara was more of a Lita fan, but Mickie was Mickie, bisexual and dangerous! "Mickie" Mara said snapping the woman back to reality, "What happened with Ashley?"

"

"Oh right… Well, I noticed that she was being really friendly with him, and one night, she pushed herself on him and he didn't resist." She ran a hand through her hair as finished up her story with Ashley. "So Mara, please don't go around Randy, he's dangerous, he doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Mickie, I know I just met him in person and everything, but when I kiss this guy it's like I'm in a whole other universe - his universe, where no one exists but us two." Mara confessed with Stars in her eyes. She was never one to believe in love at first sight, or in this case first kiss but it was happening, but damn Mickie could crush someone's fantasy world.

Mickie sat next to her feeling as if should throw up. She hated when Mara went into the fairytale love shit, when would she realize that it didn't exist? No man is going to ride up on some horse and slay her dragon to set her free; things don't work that way in the real world. Mickie stood up. "I'm going to the hotel… I'll see you later"

Mara looked up at the monitor mounted on the wall of her office, how ironic the camera was on _him._

Mickie looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, she was pissed. She never thought of Mara ever being into guys like Randy…guys in general. And just what the hell did Randy see in her anyway? There was a talented, big breasted woman with all the curves in the right places willing to give him everything and he's chasing after that dweeb! It's gross! Mara was Mickie's favorite cousin, _was_, and she was pretty and all but she didn't hold a candle to the tanned Virginia native.

They were at the hotel, she so didn't want to share a room with that…_bitch_ right now but she had to…she's family! She's heard the hotel room door open and close signaling Mara just came back from RAW. She walked over to her cousin and sat on the bed.

"Hey…"

"I don't wanna talk right now." She pushed her face into a pillow

"What happened?"

"I just had a huge fight with Randy just now."

Mickie smiled an evil one. "Aw, really?"

"Yea... you're right he is a jackass!"

"What did he tell you?" Mickie tilted her head to the side as if she cared.

Mara sniffed and sat up on the bed. "He said that you're lying, and that you're a crazy bitch...then I slapped him and walked away."

Mickie's lips twitched a bit. Randy called her a crazy bitch… Ahh, what the hell… she's heard worse, so she still loved him!

"Maybe it's best if you two just stayed away from each other Mara"

The smaller woman looked up at her cousin and hugged her. "Thanks for being there for me Mickie."

"That's what family's for, now quit sulking and come clubbing with me!"

"I don't know… I've got to finalize the matches for smack down tomorrow."

"You could do that in the morning… quit being a buzz kill." Mickie frowned.

Mara couldn't help but give in. "Oh alright… maybe just one hour…but then we come right back!"

Xoxo

Randy was in the car with Cena, Kofi and Evan. He explained what happened with Mara just about a half hour ago.

"So… you really cheated on Mickie with Ashley and Stacy?" Evan asked popping the gum in his mouth.

Randy sighed and shook his head not wanting to explain the scenario to the younger man again.

"No man… he just said it. He never cheated on Mickie, She's the one who did the two timing." Kofi said to the high flyer.

"I'm not shocked, I've been with Mickie she's … crazy. And not the good kind." John said, not taking his eyes off the wheel. "So, how are you going to convince Mara that you didn't do any of that?"

"I don't know... she won't even talk to me. She won't answer my phone calls, texts… nothing."

"Ohh you _are_ in trouble… I guess you really like her if you want to talk some sense into her so much." Kofi sat back and folded his arms.

"Yea." Randy sighed. " I guess I do, but we can't be public… The board of directors would fire her in the blink of an eye."

"Bummer," Evan frowned. "Don't worry, we won't tell."

"I didn't expect you to." Randy slightly glared at the shorter guy in the rearview mirror.

Xoxo

_No Way Out_

Mickie rolled up AJ once more only for the much smaller woman to kick out…again. It was frustrating! AJ was so small, why can't she just take her beating and leave the title where it belonged? Grabbing AJ by the hair she pushed her to the ropes, only to have the woman hold on to the ropes to prevent her from coming back. Unfortunately for Mickie, she didn't notice as AJ ran up to her with a solid kick to the forehead, then one to the gut, making her fall to her knees. AJ ran back to the ropes to gain momentum and came back at Mickie with a Shining Wizard. She immediately went for the pin.

"_1…2...3"_

The new woman's champion held her hands up in the air in victory. "Here's your winner….and the _new_ Woman's champion… AJ!"

Mickie looked at the woman with mixed emotions. Most of them being disgust, anger and disappointment. Disappointment… in herself, for being beaten by some…over grown kid! Mickie stood up and watched the woman as she celebrated in the ring. AJ went up on the top rope showing of her new title it wasn't long before she came tumbling down as Mickie pushed her off the edge. "It's mine! Enjoy it while it lasts!" Were the losing woman's last words before exiting the ring in pure white-hot anger.

After dealing with a sour Mickie James the General Manager sat in her office and watched as Randy was clearly dominating the WH Champion, Christian in their title match.

_Don't interfere Mara! _ She watched as Randy gave Christian an RKO near the edge of the ring.

_Be a fair GM Mara!_ Randy went for the pin, one…two…three, the bell rang and Randy's hand was lifted in victory. However, Christian's feet were on the ropes.

Mara got up and exited her office. She wasn't going to stand for that… not at all. Grabbing a microphone from the tech table, she went waited for her music to cut through Randy's before exiting out to the stage.

"Hold the celebration Orton!" She had a serious look on her face as she turned her eyes from a confused Viper to the referee," , clearly you aren't doing your job correctly tonight. If you look to your left you'll notice that Christian's foot is _still_ on the ropes!" She chuckled as the crowd booed her. " So therefore no one as one yet. This match will continue. Ring the bell!" She stood in the middle of the ramp watching as Christian immediately got up and gave Randy the Kill Switch. _The bastard deserves it!_

As Christian's theme cut through the noise of the unpleased crowd, she kept her eyes on Randy who only stared back at her in disbelief. Giving him one last knowing look, she walked backstage satisfied with the job she had just done.

xoxo

The PPV was over. The fans were gone, the ring was taken down, the tron was dissembled and the superstars were going home. Everyone thanked the crewmembers for another successful show as they did every night. But Mara was still at her desk, going through the paperwork for RAW. It made no sense going to sleep now as she had a flight in just a few hours. Her suitcase was in Mickie's truck and so all she really had to do was check out of the hotel she didn't sleep in.

The door opened and a crew member came in. "Miss, Would you like us to take off the light in this hallway?"

Mara looked up at the man and smiled. " Um, no I'll be here for another few hours, leave it on thank you." She went back to her papers as the crew members left. Her office wasn't even an office anymore. It was just her, her briefcast and the papers spread around her. Boy its hard running two shows.

Randy sat in the parking lot. He watched everyone go back to their hotel to wash up for their flight. He should probably go too, but what the hell, there were showers in the arena and the airport was only a cab away and John had his bags so it wasn't much of a hustle.

As the cars filed out of the parking lot, he noticed one truck that hadn't moved . it was Mickie's. He didn't want to, but he had to talk to her about Mara. Why would she do that? Was she just that evil? He stood up and headed right back inside. He was going to tell Mickie everything. He didn't appreciate her messing with his relationships in effort to get him back… He's never going to take her back, and she needs to know that!


	4. Chapter 4

Mickie James sat in a bar not too far away from the arena that No Way Out was tapped in. She needed a few drinks after that fluke victory that little bitch AJ got over her. And Mara wasn't any help either! She wouldn't strip her of the title, she automatically refused. What the fuck was up with Mara these days? She was the General Manager so that should mean smooth sailing for Mickie but it's just been a rough ride!

"_Mickie, I'm not going to strip her of her title, she beat you fair and square! You lost to her, you have another chance to get your title back, but that's it! If you lose your rematch then there's nothing else I can do for you! I'm sorry." _Mara's voice rang in her head, after hearing those words, the former women's champion pushed her boss to the wall and stomped out her office. Now she sat here being hit on by intoxicated men. For some reason, no matter how much she drank she couldn't get drunk tonight. Downing her seventh cup, she got off the bar stool and left the money on the table.

Randy walked through the hallways of the empty arena. He had a faint memory of which every door lead to. He walked around until he found what used to be the locker room. He opened the door, nothing. She wasn't there. He walked around some more until he heard the faint sound of a woman groaning. He followed the noise into a dimly lit hallway and opened each door until he saw her.

She sat on the concrete floor with her legs crossed under her. Her Jacket was thrown to the side and her shirt was unbuttoned enough that her purple bra could be clearly seen. She didn't even notice him as she was so engrossed in the papers scattered around her.

"Sheamus vs. Daniel Bryan…approved… John Cena vs. CM Punk… approved…"

"Hey" He made her head snap up to his direction, what was a small smile quickly dropped to a look of disgust and disappointment.

"May I help you with something Mr. Orton?" She was suddenly so formal with him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Mara-"

"Miss James to you!" She looked at him thorough slits.

"MARA!" He challenged, "I can't believe you'd do that."

"So what?"

"What was that outside at the Ring?"

"I was being a fair General Manager Randy! I was not going to let Christian lose his title because of that referee's incompetence!" She hurriedly picked up the papers to put then in her briefcase when he came closer to her.

"I'm not talking about that, Mara." He put a hand on her arm, pleased with the fact that she didn't slap it away. "What was with the hostility? When you came out there you sounded like you hated me."

"Well, you're not the first person on my list of amazing people right now." She continued stuffing the papers in the brief case so she could finally leave. The warm hands placed over hers made her slow her pace to a full stop.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"Why would you do that to Mickie and then lie to me about it?"

"How exactly do you know I'm lying? How do you know that she's telling the truth?"

"Because Mickie wouldn't lie to me! She's my family; we don't do that to each other."

"Why are you so hung up over what Mickie wants? She's using you! She's making you into a fool. I never cheated on her! She's the one that double crossed me!" He tried to get the truth out to her but she just had too much respect for her cousin to believe it.

"Oh please Randy!"

"You can ask anyone in the locker room what happened between Mickie and I, they'll tell you the same thing."

"I really don't want to talk about this right now." She looked away from him. There was no way she could look into his eyes, she'd burst into tears. Randy was the only real boyfriend she ever had, the others were either jerks or using her to get to Mickie. If she looked directly at him right now, she's give in. _You can't give in! Mickie will hate you forever!_

"Mara… please look at me, I really like you, and I've never felt this way about anyone they way I've felt about you. I'm sorry I said what I said about Mickie, but, you've got to understand! She's not the best cousin someone would ask for." He was being sincere, and just to show her that, without warning, he kissed her and he smiled to himself when she didn't pull away, maybe there was still hope for them after all.

Mickie James walked out of the Arena parking lot into the arena itself. She was too sober for her liking. Her vehicle was still there which meant Mara was still inside with her keys. Maybe she should treat the kid to something, introduce her to someone, she never actually had a boyfriend, it was pretty pathetic. She walked through the dim halls. She could easily pull out her phone and dial the woman but what fun would that be. She came upon a familiar hallway; it was either where the divas locker room was or where the GM's office was. Coming closer to the door, she could hear soft moans. _Probably AJ paying off her debt for winning her title. _Her thoughts belittled the new women's champion. She snuck her phone out of her pocket and readied the camera app. slowly opening the door her eyes grew wider seeing the two of them in the bare concrete floor intimately touching each other. The side eyes immediately turned into slits of anger.

She snapped a few pictures and angrily walked out to parking lot area and called Mara. As she thought about how the 'big boss' would be startled out of her little love session with the Viper made her even more mad.

"Get your ass out here now! We need to be at the airport!" Mickie screamed into the phone and kicked the front wheel of the car. She angrily tapped the screen and shoved the phone back into her bag. She ran a hand though her hair out of frustration before hitting the hood with a balled fist. Mara was going to pay for this… No doubt she'll pay for this!

Mara hurriedly walked out of the Arena with her briefcase and phone in her hand. She sighed at an extremely sour and frustrated Mickie, she didn't want to tell her about the little confrontation she just had with Randy for fear she'd over react. Based on Mara's experience Mickie was a wonderful person, always helpful and caring. And Mara owed her life to her. She was rescued by Mickie when the current of the ocean water pulled her too far out. Mickie saved her life, and she'd forever be grateful to her for that.

_WWE HEADQUARTERS_

"Thank you for coming to us with this… interesting bit of news Mickie, we shall analyze it, whey out the good and the bad, and we shall speak to the General Manager about this disgusting act."

"Thank you! I really am concerned about the fairness and the well being of the rest of the WWE roster. I believe that everyone should be treated fairly. And please, keep my name out of it. I'd rather not have anyone know I was the one that brought this up." The woman said sweetly. When she said Tamara was going to pay for this, she wasn't kidding. _ Say goodbye to your job Mara… it's time you got a reality check!_


End file.
